


Auras of Gold and Silver

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Marta's neice, season 14 ep13, tag to Lebanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: The Post Office lady's niece, Emma, knows more about the Campbells than the brothers let on.





	Auras of Gold and Silver

The Campbell brothers were two fine pieces of ass, I’ll give them that.  
The dark-haired one, Dean, was all smooth charm and toothy smiles, the other, Sam, a picture of empathy and aw-shucks shyness. But I knew there was far more to them than that.  
Probably the only true thing they admitted to was that they were brothers.

 

The few times we’d crossed paths, they’d never paid me any particular attention. Why should they? I was some random person going about their business, helping out my aunt in the rear of the Post Office now and then.  
She had a bad back and couldn’t easily reach up or bend down, so I gave her a hand with loading shelves and general heavy lifting whenever supplies arrived.  


I’d been pottering about in the store a couple of times when the Campbells had come in.  
They occasionally dispatched packages, but more often came to collect the mail and those moments gave me a chance to study them. As I said, they were definitely brothers, their familiarity and easiness with each other a giveaway to years of intimacy.  
They were first-rate actors too, going by the way Dean especially, had wiggled his way into my Aunt Marta's good graces. 

Good cop, bad cop, I had the feeling they could play those kinds of roles to perfection.

 

How do I claim to know all this, one might ask? Well because I’m a sensitive and helping out my aunt isn’t my day job.  
I read auras, tea-leaves, do a lot of the new-agey stuff. That’s how I realized the Campbells were projecting an image, a smokescreen for the townsfolk to see, but to me, their auras spoke the truth.

 

Contrary to the differences in their physical appearance, Sam and Dean's auras were identical, a bright gold intertwined with shimmering silver threads.  
But the auras weren’t perfect, dark shadows and tiny holes marred their brilliance, testimony to the spiritual hardships the two had clearly experienced and for the auras to be so tainted, it meant the hardships had been really ‘hard’. They carried a lot of baggage too, though I couldn't pin down exactly what, but the supernatural played a big part in their lives for sure.  


Nothing that time wouldn’t cure however. The auras would regenerate eventually, returning to full intensity and causing the brothers to be ever more attuned and fulfilled in each other’s company, seeking out no other. 

Two such identical auras were very rare indeed.  


Normally, soulmates had many similarities in their auras which gave rise to their bond, but two identical ones, even down to the flickers in the auras’ corona, signaled a soul-bond of the strongest, most indestructible kind.  
I actually felt quite awed and privileged at being witness to such a one.

Putting aside the spiritual to return to the physical. Which of the them would I take to my bed for some hot sweaty sex? Why both, of course.


End file.
